User blog:Lyndongwapo/Venom, the Scorpio
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Range |health = 50 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 415 (+70) |damage= 54.25 (+3.00) |range = 575 |armor = 26.25 (+3.05) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |attackspeed = 0.675 (+0.295%) |healthregen = 8.75 (+0.60) |speed = 330 }} Venom is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Venom is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Scorpio, Stellar Champion no. 006. Abilities per Clicking in the Passive Icon this will reduce the damage but increases the damage of his venom in every second. |leveling= (+2 x lvl) plus (+2 per stack of mark) }} }} Venom command and send the gigantic scorpion traveling below ground in the target lane. Scorpion dive out as it encounter a unit and knock up the unit in over 0.5 second in place. Then scorpion uses it's stinger to strike in ~375 unit range lane dealing Magic Damage to all unit in line as it pierces and apply Slow in over 2.5 seconds. Scorpion has a priority to strike the nearest enemy champion, if none he directly strike toward target unit encountered. This skill add up a mark of Stinger Pistol Passive then instantly activates the effect of venom, this consume the mark. |leveling= |range= 675 units |cost= 85 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Conjure and set a deadly small scorpion in place that arms after ~0.5 second delay, stealthed after arm. This scorpion chases toward enemy champion at it's 250 vicinity range. On contact it will deal quite magic damage, apply one stack of Stinger Pistol effect that instant activates the venom and at the third tick of venom damage, unit is stunned in over a duration. Can summon multiple scorpion in place. Each scorpion lasts in over 45 seconds. It has ~150 unit chasing speed increasing to ~250 if toward marked unit. |leveling= seconds |range=460 units |cost= 100 |costtype=Mana |cooldown= 9 seconds }} }} Killing a unit with these 3 attacks will gain him +1 bonus AD per unit killed. He reloads toxic bullets and prepare his gun in over 1.5 seconds, then his next 3 attacks will gain attack speed and deal increased damage. This will also doubles the mark of Stinger Pistol Mark. |leveling= |range= |cost= 75 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 14 seconds }} }} Summon a golden version of gigantic scorpion in the target area after a 1 second delay. Then creates a whirlpool of quicksand in the ~320 unit radius AOE, this lasts in over 5 seconds. All unit that moves outward is been slowed while units which is immobile is been suck in toward the center. Allied units is also been sucked in & slowed for 15% but much greater slow to enemy units and suppresses them at the center. Enemy units at the center are been suppressed at the center until the end of effect. Venom and golden Scorpio is the only one who are immune in slow and sucking force of whirlpool quicksand. Golden Scorpio strikes nearby enemy unit's prior to enemy champion or Venom's target. It's attack also applies Mark of passive effect. It is untargetable, 300 unit movement speed and same attack speed with Venom. Suck force: 275 unit's per second |leveling= |range= 450 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 200 |costtype= Mana }} }} Lore Venom the bounty hunter of runeterra, he became a King of Scorpion acquiring the Ring of Shurima. While running away from the sandstorm, he falls down below to the dark ruined place and full of scorpions. He found a tomb and steals the ring, since he loves fortune, then after he put it in his finger the place began to crash. He escape through following the tracks of small scorpions leading to exit. Now he seeks fortune and hunting wanted persons by the companion of scorpions and using his double barrelled handgun. He also manipulate some gigantic scorpions. Description Venom is one of the fragile marksman and needs perfect timing. Low on mobility but has 3 spells for an escape tool. He has less skill damage output but one of his skill increases his AD permanently. Category:Custom champions